Don't Cry, Young Lovers
by Electricity Today
Summary: Jay is, and always has been, the hailing achievement in Cole's life. Ever since the two became foster kids to the same terrible man, Cole knew he would have to be there for Jay at all times; to protect, nurture and guide him. So far, he hasn't been doing so well.
1. Exposition

**Thanks to Nine Tailed Fox Artist for the story's picture. Please be sure to check her out and hit her "subscribe" button, on YouTube!**

 **This story will undergo a series of revisions, as of right now. If there are any unnecessary edits, or anything that should be edited or changed, please tell me in the review section. I'm feeling a lot more confident with this story now that it's being revised. Speaking of... review?**

When the two were younger, Cole and Jay shared a a bedroom as well as a bed. The bed wasn't large, it was hardly impossible to fit the both of them. Nevertheless, they'd cuddle up against each other, sensing the other's heartbeat against their skin and sharing warmth. It truly was a nice feeling.

After aging a few years, their foster parent, Clouse, sold their current home to purchase a larger one where he hoped to reel in more youths. Clouse offered the elder, Cole, a room of his own acknowledging that their new household was more spacious. The raven-haired boy almost leapt with delight. The thought of a bedroom to himself was enough to rile him up. Cole accepted almost instantly.

Later, however, his feelings began to morph.

His room was too large. Shadows of trees outside crept across the floor and shown onto the walls, sending chills down Cole's spine. There were no sounds, it was far too quiet. Most of all his bed's warmth vanished instantly. The bed grew larger and colder. Cole absolutely hated it.

However, the thing the raven haired boy missed the most about his departure was Jay's nightly habits. Once Cole would fall asleep, the freckle face would sing a tune to himself until sleep overtook him. Cole never knew what the tune was or what the words were (he believed they were in Norwegian), but nevertheless he grew so attached to this song. He begun to pretend he'd fallen asleep each night, just so he could hear Jay's song.

He was able to persuade Clouse to share rooms with the freckle faced boy again. He never admitted this, but Cole realized Jay longed for _his_ warmth just as much as Cole needed Jay's.

So there they were, friends sprawled across an upgraded bed, trying to get some shut-eye in preparation for the next day. Cole found himself mesmerized in Jay's intoxicating warmth, seeking more. He nuzzled his chin into his companion's shoulder and sighed happily.

A swarm of confusion overtook him when Jay made no response. Normally, the freckle face would blush and shoo away the pestering Cole. He tapped his shoulder gently, "Jay..? Are you alright?"

"Yeah,"

Cole let his breath fall down his brother's neck, assuming the warmth would be comforting. He didn't release his gentle grip on Jay, "Baby.. what's the matter? You can tell me anything you need to,"

Jay shifted a bit in the bed, but not to the extreme in which his friend would be forced to cease his caressing. His fingers searched the bed for Cole's free hand, found it, and intertwined them. The freckle face gave a little squeeze.

"Do you believe Clouse is actually bringing in more kids in two days?"

"Yeah," came Cole's sullen response, "We both know he's been wanting other boys to look after for a while now," he adjusted his hold on Jay's hand so their fingers interlocked better, "Are you worried he'll care less about us now that there'll be more kids around the house?"

The younger sighed, "No. I just.. I'm more nervous about the new foster kids,"

"Yeah?" Cole pressed.

"Well," Cole could tell Jay was doing his best to summon a rebuttal, "What if they don't like us? Or they think we're weird or something,"

The raven haired boy stares peculiarly. Jay groaned, "Cole.. I know it's every school day we're thought to be odd. But if those same things are thought of us at home, what are we to do? There's no one we could turn to at home, they'd live with us,"

"Jay," Cole almost scolded. His grip on his brother's hand tightened before he began, "Who is it you look to when tensions rise at school?"

"Besides the tedious guidance classes we're forced to take, you,"

"And when those bullies conspire against you or I, who is it you turn to?"

"You," a smile creased Jay's freckles.

Cole's eyes softened a tad, "At home, at school or on the moon, whenever you need to open your heart to a friend, I'm there. You have no need to worry, I'll always help you, you're the closest friend I'll ever have,"

"Yeah," Jay agreed, a laugh tingling his voice, "And Cole?"

"Yes, what is it?"

His blue eyes reflected the playful stars dotting the night sky, "Can we keep this conversation amongst ourselves?"

Cole repositioned his arms back to where they previously held his friend, regaining warmth.

"Of course, Zaptrap. What happens in this bed..."

"Stays in this bed!"

God, that sounded perverted.


	2. Hesitant to Say

Morning sounded more like _mourning_ to the raven haired boy each coming day. Why was school mandatory? Nine hours a weekday were spent locked away reviewing things that he already knew. It was dumb. Not to mention, school was swarming with jerks. Nevertheless, Cole found it in himself to rise from the bed. He patted Jay's side apprehensively, "Get up.. come on,"

The sleeping beauty let out an animal-like hiss, then disappeared back under the covers.

Cole sighed and pried him from the mattress; it hardly took any strength. He tossed his brother on the floor. Jay groaned in response and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Cole went on to the shower, hoping Jay wouldn't fall asleep during his absence. When he got out, he approached his brother, who was huddled at the kitchen table, papers in hand.

Cole was still drying of his damp hair with a towel when he asked, "Are you studying?"

Jay didn't look up from he scribbled notes, "I'm only reviewing things," he replied. He turned a page, "Today I get a test grade back, I want to understand what I get wrong,"

The elder bit his lip at this, "Do you suppose you'll get a bad grade?"

He was reassured when the freckle face looked up from the papers to smile at him, "Not a chance! I've been studying for this test for weeks now, I can't wait to see the results!"

Cole felt the heaviness float away from his chest, knowing the _punishments_ for a severely negative grade. Jay filed away the crumbled papers into his backpack, "To the bus!"

Cole led him to Jay's school bus stop half a mile away from home. The walk was normally tedious, a concise amount of words were normally spoken. Neither of them really understood why they shied away from conversation, but neither would change the way their walk went. Every weekday morning, he would walk the younger to the bus stop every morning, and then walk to a friend's house to be driven to high school.

Jay was a year younger than Cole was, and was attending eighth grade in middle school across the street from Cole's. Cole didn't mind that his brother was a year younger, is there a reason why he should? He did, however, dislike the fact the two went to different schools. He'd be too far from Jay to know if some ruthless issue had occurred. Obviously, he kept these thoughts to himself in fear of embarrassment.

Without Cole realizing it, the two had already arrived at the bus stop.

"Cole!" exclaimed Jay.

He looked up confusedly, then noticed their location. Trying not to make too much of a scene, he patted his brother's head, "Don't neglect to take the bus home tonight, remember, I'm playing basketball with a friend after school,"

"Sure thing!"

Cole would rather die than admit that at the moment, he felt intimidated by the many eighth graders watching his conversation with Jay. He narrowed his eyes at them, playing the cool card, and walked off to his friend's house.

* * *

 _"Don't deny you just fouled me!"_

 _"Impossible, woospuss! I'm all the way over here!"_ A lithe teenager by the name of Zane made another shot for the hoop and ultimately missed. Cole caught the rebound and made off with the basketball down the court, "Ha!"

He made two points when shooting into Zane's hoop. Then jumped for a victory dance. Cole passed the ball back to his opponent, "Come on!" he pressed, "One more round?"

Zane grumbled, "You only want to play again because you know you'll win!"

"I'll go easy on you!"

"You've been going easy on me this whole time," the boy laughed a little while admitting this. Cole, too, burst into a cheeky grin. He set down the basketball on the court's bench and sat down beside it. Zane handed him a towel for his use, which the raven haired boy thankfully received and wiped the sweat from his damp skin.

He was caught off guard when a high-pitched ringing erupted from inside his gym bag. Zane noticed his friend's confusion, "It sounds like your phone is ringing, Cole"

"Ah, yes," Cole let out embarrassedly, he zipped open the black Nikes bag and reached about until he found his flip-phone. An expression of concern creased his normally impassive face when reading the contact trying to reach him: Jay.

Perhaps his brother missed the bus ride home? It was an unlikely theory, yet plausible. Cole pressed the key labeled 'ok' and pressed the device to his ear, "Hello, Jay?"

 _"Y-Yes, it's me.."_ the voice on the other line stammered out. Cole's voice deepened a level, "Baby, is everything alright? Your voice hardly resembles your normal attitude.."

 _"Yes, no. Listen, I-I haven't the time to speak of it now. Can you come pick me up from school? Please?"_

His dark eyes widened, "Jay, I told you I can't make it, besides Clouse has the car at the mo—"

 _"Well, please find a way to take me home..! I won't ride the bus today,"_

Cole bit his lip, clearly worried for his brother, "Alright, I'll find a way," he replied solemnly. With that, he hung up, knowing Clouse didn't like the boys to make a call extending a minute in length. He threw the flip phone back into his gym bag and turned to Zane, "Dude..?"

His friend appeared concerned, "Yes, what is it, Cole?"

"Do you have your license yet?"

* * *

Cole did his best not to screech the tires when coming to a stop at the middle school. He stuck his head out the window and scanned the crowd of youths for a boy with auburn hair in a blue beanie. Eventually he spotted him amongst the other eighth graders and honked the horn to signal him, "Jay!" he called.

Jay looked up from his cellphone when hearing his name. He noticed Cole and leapt into the car's passenger seat. Cole waited until his brother's seatbelt was fastened before cruising into driving mode, headed down the road back home.

Jay didn't look himself, Cole noticed. He gazed dully outside the passenger window, his faded blue eyes zoning out towards nothingness. His eyes seemed tinted with red, indicated tears have been shed or are preparing to fall. Most noticeably, his lips were formed in a quivering frown rather than their constant yapping.

Cole bit his lip. He was about to speak but the freckle face muttered, "Aren't you too young to drive?"

"Yes, I'll admit," Cole laughed tensely, "Don't tell anyone, alright? It's my friend's mother's car, I have no idea why that poor woman trusted me with it!"

Jay didn't laugh. Cole, keeping his sight on the road, looked anxiously at Jay from the corner of his eye, "Please tell me what happened, I'll help you,"

The freckle face shook his head, "It's impossible to help me this time,"

The elder narrowed his eyes impassively. Jay sighed and removed a piece of paper from his backpack. With much hesitation, he held out the paper to Cole. Cole waited until coming upon a red-light to receive the paper. His eyes widened when seeing a large "64" printed in bold red characters. It was a test. Cole solemnly turned to Jay, his voice cracked when asking, "This.. Is this the test you spoke of this morning?

"..Yes,"

"I thought you were confident with the results!"

"I thought so too!" Jay defied, snatching the paper back. Cole smacked his head down on the steering wheel. He ground his teeth together, feeling the immense pain shoot up a hurt root canal. He fell into a state of panic. Cole knew what would happen to Jay because of this grade, the thing he feared worse was he could do nothing to prevent it.

He was about to throw himself into a fit of rampage, but then saw the tears fall down Jay's cheeks, "Cole, I'm afraid.."

Cole's stomach dropped, it was almost as if an arrow pierced through his heart. He reached over to wipe the tears from Jay's face, "Hey, hey, sssh, Baby there's no need to cry. It's okay, nothing too terrible will happen!"

Jay seemed unconvinced.

Cole frowned, "Jay, do you remember what I told you last night?"

"How could I forget?"

"I'll be there for you, I promise I will. No matter what obstacles are thrown in our path, we'll be there for each other," he added a smile at the end, hoping to arouse a jovial mood within the car.

The freckle face wiped the remaining drops from his eyes, "Yeah,"

Cole braked the car in their driveway. As soon as the vehicle stopped, so did his heart.

"Cole? Is something wrong?" Jay inquired. The elder turned to face him, "Clouse is home,"

The muscular boy with dark locks kept his head low when entering the household. His heart beat rapidly against his chest, almost daring him to breathe. Cole dared not. He grasped his brother's hand tightly in his own, feeling Jay's quivering clutch.

"Who's car is in our driveway?" inquired the steady voice of the foster parent. Cole shrugged and seated himself before Clouse at the table, the younger taking the empty seat beside him.

"I had a friend lend it to me, Jay's bus broke down,"

Clouse looked up from his cellphone, eyes narrowing through Cole's skull, "Aren't you too young to drive?"

"Not since last I checked," he replied, he always had a way with lying. Clouse swatted away this retort like a swarm of gnats, he looked peculiarly at the boy with auburn hair, "Boy, take off that damn hat,"

Jay remorsefully removed the beanie, his hair standing up at all ends. Under normal circumstances, Cole would've laughed at this.

"Why the long face, Jay?" Clouse inquired, his voice unsympathetic, "Screw up or something?"

Jay nodded, Cole didn't believe his eyes when the boy reached for a crumpled paper in his backpack. Cole then realized, it would've been worse if his brother hid the grade rather than confessing.

With shaky hands, Jay handed the test to his foster parent. He hung his head low in seeing Clouse frown at the large "64" printed in bold red characters. The tension was so thick one could choke on it. Cole bit his lip, preparing for the worse.

"Boy,"

Cole jumped, the word was directed to him, not his brother. "Yes, sir?" he piped up.

"Go to your room," Clouse spoke with clear annunciation. Cole nodded, but looked to his brother before exiting. Jay was staring up at him with a look of hurt in his eyes. The raven haired boy ultimately felt himself a villain when exiting the kitchen to the room he shared.

He frowned when finding the bed was cold. Notwithstanding the fact Jay wasn't in in with him, Cole threw himself upon the mattress and bundled himself up in the covers, smelling Jay's scent in the fabric. How was it he longed for his brother already? He wanted to hold him, assure him everything was alright, he wanted _him_.

Cole shrieked when hearing a large _thud_ , followed by a cry of pain. This action was followed by more thuds, yet less outbursts. The raven haired teen ambled to the door and pressed his ear to it, longing to suffer as much as his brother.

Any grade below a "B", the boys faced their punishment: a strike for every point missed. Jay had a 64, so that's thirty-six licks received.

Cole remembered, in middle school, the time he'd once gotten a seventy-five on a major test grade. He'd felt rather proud, knowing most others in his class had 60s. So on arriving home, Cole threw open the door and showed his pride to Clouse. He was greeted with a slap across the face, followed by his foster parent pointing out all of Cole's wrongdoings and then giving him twenty-four more blows.

Since then, the teen has been the best he could manage when it came to grades. Each day he studied hours at a time, which ultimately resulted in receiving the best scores in the class. It was by the start of the second semester that Cole decided his objective was to get a scholarship. And, if possible, obtain one for his brother. Cole didn't know if it was possible or even plausible to get a college scholarship for a relative, yet he already made up his mind, _he would get a scholarship for Jay._

Speaking of, Cole turned his attention back to the door, feeling the vibrations from the actions on the other side. He internally pounded his fists into the wood, longing for his brother beside him. He supposed negative occurrences ought to happen to the two of them in order for the remarkable things to stand out. That is the price they pay.

His heart leapt into his throat in realizing the event ceased to make more noise. Cole pressed his ear further against the wood and recognized the sound of shuffling feet. He backed away just in time. The door swung open to reveal Clouse pulling around Jay, who was protesting uncontrollably, by the ear. The foster parent shoved the child onto the bed and turned towards Cole in an angry fashion, _"Now you better restore that scoundrel of yours before the next test or so help me,"_ he threw his arms into the air, _"Or so help me, you'll have empty plates until winter!"_

And with that point well-made, Clouse looked over Cole once, head to toe. His eyes seemed to be searching for something beneath his skin. Clouse left the room muttering, slamming their bedroom door behind them.

It wasn't until the stomps disappeared that Jay began to sob, he gripped the bedsheets tightly and rolled across the bed. Cole approached him softly, trying not to stir up anxiety. He laid down beside his brother and began to tenderly stroke his thumb down Jay's back, as a sign of comfort. The younger jolted, " _Ow..!_ Cole!"

The raven haired boy gasped and moved apart from his friend. He licked his lips nervously, "I-I'm sorry, Honey.. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose,"

The broken teen didn't reply, instead pursuing in letting our painful, remorseful sobs. Cole sat up in a shaky manner. He cradled Jay's head into his lap, stroking back the independent auburn strands of hair concealing the blue deeply embedded within him. He continued making comforting noises, hoping they'd help in some way. But Jay just kept quivering under his touch, jolting with every wretched sob.

"I want to leave.." replied he hoarse voice, catching Cole off guard. Jay sat up to look him in the eye, "Cole, I want out of this place,"

Cole shook his head in disbelief, "Baby, you know we can't do that.."

"How is it you know? Have either of us tried before?"

Cole stumbled while replying, "Well.. no,"

"Exactly," Jay roused from their bed and grabbed his backpack. He began to hustle clothes and necessities into its hold. Cole caught his arm, "Jay, what about the new kids tomorrow? Are we honestly going to leave them in his grasp?"

Jay flinched at his brother's touch, but froze, "You're right..." he trailed off, stared at nothing. Trying not to touch an infected part of Jay's body, Cole held his hand and led him back to the bed. He lied him down, "Just go to sleep, Jay. We'll speak of it come morning,"

At this, Jay did not respond. He just laid there, eyes wide open. Cole felt a frown form when noticing the bruise marks creasing Jay's body. Perhaps they _had to_ escape Clouse. They just needed time.

Of all the horrific occurrences experienced by them today, Cole found the one hardest to deal with was the fact his brother wouldn't sing the song that night. Sleep never found either of them.


	3. Expectation VS Reality

The spike-haired boy rain a finger through his dark locks one last time. He couldn't recall when he made a habit of fiddling with his hair; he constantly irritates others with his nonstop fixing. It was a nervous tick. Because he was nervous. Today he would leave Ninjago's Boy's Home, a facility for youth males in his same situation.

Kai was becoming a foster child. Did it strike him as a positive or a negative? He wasn't aware his decision. Was he anxious? Excited, perhaps? One couldn't tell, not even Kai.

With much hesitance, Kai knocked on the office door. He was to meet the couple he'd wished for since he could remember. His heart beated rapidly. And when Kai entered the office, he couldn't conceal a frown of concern.

He'd pictured a beautiful woman, probably blonde, with a tiny waist and a large heart. She would've had an American nickname like "Susie" or "Abby". He imagined her accompaniment would be a large, lean man with a sparkle in his eyes who coached sports. However, he'd come across a thin lean-faced man with dark eyes and greasy black hair. His nose was drawn to a point, his posture held erect. Kai approached the man in a slow manner, "Uh, hi," he spoke. He held out his hand politely, "I'm Kai, it's a.. uh, pleasure to meet you"

The man was hesitant to shake Kai's hand in return, "You may call me Clouse,"

That was all the introduction needed. Kai piled into Clouse's car, bringing with him a trunk. A few times Kai tried to stir up conversation with the his new foster parent, but it didn't work. Eventually he said something that Clouse replied to.

"Clouse?" he asked, "Are there other kids my age in your neighbourhood?"

"Well, no," said the man, stroking his stubbly chin while keeping his eyes on the road, "But there are two boys at my residence, foster kids, too. One of 'em's your age and I think the other one is a bit older."

"Really?" Kai's eyes sparkled, "What're they like?"

Clouse's expression narrowed, "Would you really like to know?"

Kai nodded.

"They're failures. That's why I'm bringing you in,"

Oh, so Kai's only a backup plan. He frowned.

* * *

The house was smaller than what Kai imagined. It was located in a subdivision of townhouses, each in need of repair. The specific apartment home Clouse pulled up to had a leaky roof and scraggly bushes in the front lawn.

Clouse didn't help with the boy's bag when going to unlock the door. Kai, a little begrudgingly, followed his new foster parent inside and looked about his surroundings. While he was mesmerized in the furniture, Clouse went off down the hall. Kai heard pounding on a door followed by the shuffling of feet.

Clouse returned with two young boys, both seemingly Kai's age. One was white, with auburn hair and freckles. His blue eyes reflected a positive attitude, as well as the dimple in his cheek. The other had darker skin, paralleling Kai's. His hair was jet black and stuffed away behind a sweatband. This one was taller and more muscular.

"Hi," cheered the freckle face, "My name is Jay! It'll be fun to have someone new around the house,"

Kai was almost amused by the quantity of happiness this lithe little boy could muster. The taller boy held out his hand towards Kai, "I'm Cole,"

He shook it, "Kai,"

He was shown to his bedroom. Walls were bare, bed was made, and closet door was wide open. Kai almost cringed at the plainness. Yet of course, he understood this was only because his new family would want him to decide for himself what his room would resemble, right…? He set his trunk on the bed.

"Can we help you unpack?" inquired the small one, Jay.

The other one, Cole, smacked the back of Jay's head, " _May_ we help him unpack, you mean. You _wonder_ why you suck at grammar!"

"I was just tryin' to help 'im!"

"You needn't to." replied Kai, smirking a little, "It's no trouble, really"

He saw the disappointment on Jay's face, "Oh, alright. Goodnight, Kai!" he disappeared down the hall. Cole remained in the doorway, "Come wake me if you need anything, alright?"

"Sure"

Cole, too, vanished down the hall. Kai threw himself down on the twin sized bed, feeling the mattress caress his curves. His bed. No longer a bunk. He gazed around, his room. Again, Kai didn't know what to make of this. He felt it was rather a location change than a life morphing event. Kai felt a smile from his face in realizing, perhaps this wasn't such a bad house after all.

* * *

Back in Ninjago's Boy's Home, all had to be up and running 6:30 on weekdays and before 8:00 on Saturday. He'd been in that environment a good number of years, so Kai was astounded to find he'd woken up almost past noon. He pretended he didn't notice the time and went on with his morning.

He found the boys—no, his brothers—sprawled across the living room's sofa and watching television. He greeted them with a groggy good morning and received morning grunts as a response, and smirked to himself. Kai found a small refrigerator in the corner of the room. Looking around, he assumed this was the only fridge there was, and went to gaze at its contents. He frowned upon seeing a few fruits and vegetables scattering the bottom, and one hunk of meat in a drawer.

Kai didn't think much of it, and grabbed an apple. He cringed when noticing the bruise marks and placed it back. He grabbed a seemingly better apple and went to sit down beside his accompanists on the sofa. Just as Kai's front teeth sunk into the skin, Cole swiped the apple from his grasp, "What do you think you're doing?"

Kai gazed at the elder teen peculiarly, "I only prepared myself some breakfast.." He hadn't been here a full day, had Kai already offended the household?

Cole's gaze didn't soften, but didn't harden either, "Jay and I were only waiting for you to wake up," he patted Kai's shoulder awkwardly, "The three of us eat breakfast together in this household, alright?"

"Sure,"

How redundant. _Family breakfasts?_ What idiot came up with that? Probably Jay. For whatever reason, Cole was beginning to immensely irritate him. Kai's speculation only increased when Cole took the apple, _his_ apple, to the table with him. Jay handed him a butter knife.

"Cole?" inquired the pestering Jay.

"Yes?"

"How do you suppose you're going to.. you know.."

Kai fell into a state of confusion when the teens gave each other odd looks. He saw how Cole pretended to shrug off this weird emotion, "It's simple. I'll cut it six times, we each get two slices,"

Following his words, the dark skinned teen begin to slice the apple into six separate pieces. Kai's eyes widened, realizing the situation, "You mean.. that's all I get for breakfast? Two slices?"

Both Jay and Cole gazed inquisitively at him. Kai felt a lump rise in his throat. His brothers needn't to speak a word, because he already understood it all.

After swallowing his poor excuse for a meal, Kai retreated back to his territory, his brothers gazing after him. He spent all day locked away. He honestly didn't regret it. Clouse, Cole's stubbornness, Jay's... gayness, he hated it all. Of course, it wasn't up for him to change. He had no say in the situation, much as every event of his past. Kai kept reminiscing himself of these thoughts until the sun faded behind a curtain of darkness.

He didn't bother changing clothes. Kai was almost going to slip into subconsciousness, until he heard a small voice. It came from nowhere. The more he listened, Kai noticed it was the voice of someone singing. _This late at night?_ He assumed it was the stupid white boy and rolled his eyes. Kai ignored the song at first, but soon found it impossible to ignore.

He roused from his bed, grabbing his pillow and made for the hall.

After throwing open the other bedroom door, Kai held his arms erect to throw the pillow but then stopped. He felt his breath stumble when seeing the two brothers sprawled upon the mattress, much resembling angels. They held each other closely, Cole's arms protectively around Jay's waist, and Jay's arms bundled up against Cole's side. It was indeed the auburn haired boy who was singing, now breathlessly and half asleep. Cole seemed to be listening, gazing down at him lovingly. They looked _safe._

Kai found no further reason to hurl his pillow, so he made his leave back towards his residence. It wasn't until Jay's voice suddenly drowned out that he found his bed extremely uncomfortable. He tossed and turned, nothing helped. Kai bit his lip in realizing the friendship he accidentally already created.


	4. Don't Worry

Jay was honestly a bit saddened that the new edition to the household avoided him at all times. He didn't even make eye contact with him. Again and again, Jay tried to make conversation or at least get Kai to look at him, but these attempts never worked.

When finally accepting defeat, he mimicked Kai's actions and locked himself up in his bedroom. Clouse was angered by this, claiming Kai had a right to be anti-social since he only just arrived, and Jay must rather spend the time preparing for the next test he had. The freckle face hated this idea, but nevertheless went on "studying," not wanting to upset his foster parent. He only pretended to study. Jay knew the possible consequences if Clouse found out, but he chose to not think of them.

Monday came sooner than expected. Before he knew it, Jay was following his normal routine by going with Cole to the bus stop, this time with Kai. All three kept their heads down, silent.

Cole made his departure, leaving his brothers at the bus stop. Jay noticed the other eighth graders eyeing them peculiarly. Without realizing what he was doing, Jay took hold of Kai's arm and lead him a little ways away from the others.

"What.. What're you doing?!" Kai exclaimed. He pulled his arm away.

Jay kept his voice low when replying, "Can you do something for me, Kai?"

"Why should I?"

The freckle face felt his head lower, "There's no reason why you should... but it would benefit the both of us if you did,"

Kai expressed impatience.

Jay went on, "You should stand clear of her," he indicated a ginger girl standing about the bus stop, "and her buddies, okay?"

There was no reply. Jay, concerned, looked up to see what the issue was with his brother. Jay saw a lump rise in Kai's throat, and a faint blush appear on his cheeks when looking to the indicated girl. He looked exasperated, "What? Why do you want for me to stay away from her?"

Jay kept his voice low, "Just do as I say, okay? Please?"

"You're lost,"

"I know.."

A few moments passed between the two before Kai asked, "What's her name?"

"Skylor"

* * *

Upon arriving at school, Jay headed the computer lap, where he normally hung out before class started. He would normally spend an hour maybe half an hour here playing computer games or studying. Kai had went off to his homeroom class.

Jay's two friends were already seated and turned to face him.

"Hey, Jay!" greeted his positive reinforcement, Lloyd. The auburn haired teen sat down next to him, "Hey Luh-Lloyd Garmadon. Hey Nya Smith,"

Jay'd never been the type to instantly make friends. In fact, before Cole came along he didn't have any. Neither did Cole. So for whatever reason, Jay grew attached to addressing friends and acquaintances by their first _and_ last names. He just liked the ring to it.

The girl with short black hair and cherry lips looked up from her computer screen to face him, "Good morning, Jay"

"What will we be playing today?" he logged onto the computer.

"Nothing,"

Jay's eyes widened, "Nothing? We're not playing a game?"

"No," Nya said without a trace of emotion.

The freckle face immediately frowned, "How come?"

Lloyd placed his hand on his shoulder, "We've been meaning to talk to you,"

"Have you now?"

"Yes, we have," the blonde haired boy placed himself next to Nya so Jay could look at the both of them. A pitter latter uplifted in Jay's heart, he attempted not to show his panic. But anyone who knows Jay well also knows he has the tendency to break into little freak-outs. His friends called these adorable, Cole called them unhealthy. Jay just hated his freak-outs on general, they made him look weak.

"Y-Yeah what's up?" Jay piped out. Nya and Lloyd looked to each other. They smiled.

"Jay..." Lloyd started, "Don't freak out! We're only wondering about your family!"

"My fami—"

"Yes!" Nya jumped in, "Your brother, Cole, had mentioned that the two of you brought in a foster child into your care. Is this true?"

Jay's flush left him. So that's what this questioning was all about. He pretended to smile, "It sure is, his name is Kai,"

"That's an unique name, is it not, Nya?" Lloyd commented. The girl nodded, "It's cool though!"

The blonde haired boy patted Jay's bruised shoulder. He tried not to wince. Lloyd must not have noticed, for he went on to say, "Jay, your dad is amazing! It's so kind of him to take in three kids."

"Yeah..." Jay copied, "Kind..."

"The poor mister," Nya sighed, "I wouldn't know what to do if I had three teenage boys around the house. Probably slap some sense into them!" she laughed.

Oh, it was a joke. Jay laughed too.

"You must let us come meet him, Jay!" cheered Lloyd. The auburn haired boy waved off his hand as a nervous tick, "Nah... you know fathers. Always busy and all that!"

"Ah, phooey," he said. Lloyd grabbed a handful of his belongings, "Sadly, Mr. Wu is having me help out in the library. Sorry, guys. Jay, call me up when I can meet your dad!"

Jay felt a hole rip through his chest. As the invisible crimson flowed and structures crumbled, he did his best to ignore them. He wore the same painted mask as before, "Sure thing, Lloyd Garmadon. See you later!"

With that, he was gone. Jay's fake smile disappeared. He pretended to be studying, but Nya interrupted him, "Jay?"

He flushed a bit at hearing her speak his name, "Yes? What is it?"

Her poise held high, she asked something that completely caught Jay off guard, "Is Cole seriously your brother? Or are you both foster kids, too?"

He felt a stiffening in his spine, "What do you mean? Cole is my brother, foster care or not."

"I know, I know," his friend insisted in a singsong voice, "I was only wondering because... well. You know, you're white, he's African American,"

Jay's eyes widened. Something heavy dropped in his stomach, "He's not African American."

Jay did his best to read Nya's face, it looked like she considered his proposition but abandoned that idea. She tapped her thumb impatiently, "Are you sure? Because he.. Sorry, I sound pretty racist don't I?" She laughed, "I didn't mean it, Jay,"

"Yeah.." he fumbled, "I know."

Nya tossed back her hair and let out a laugh of delight, "I'm glad you understand." she stood up and assembled her things, "We should get to class"

"You're right"

* * *

Despite many circumstances, Jay was quite content with most of life's occurrences. He and Cole were both fortunate enough to receive free school meals. Cole previously explained to him that this was because they were poor, and the school system wouldn't want to be responsible for them to die of starvation while in the school zone. _Too much paperwork_ , he said. Jay thought the comment was redundant, but later on began to agree.

He thanked the kind lunch lady and seated himself at the usual table with the usual small group, "Hello Nya Smith and Luh-Lloyd Garmadon!"

"Will you quit calling me Luh-Lloyd?"

"No." Jay smiled.

The friends indulged in conversation of the most trivial things, all a little too energetic to get something out of their system. While sharing stories, thoughts and ideas, Jay cleaned his tray. He cleaned Lloyd's too. And Nya's. He always said he had a large appetite, it's not exactly lying, is it?

Halfway through telling a pointless story, Nya trailed off talking. She dropped her voice low when saying, "Boys, don't look now, it's Skylor,"

Jay sighed and kept his head low, trying not to draw attention to himself. The others copied him.

" _Jay, the hell are you doing here?_ "

Confused at a male's voice, Jay lifted his head to see his new brother. His eyebrow arched, "Kai?"

Skylor, who was assisting Kai down the lunch table isle, glared at Jay, "You know Kai?"

He felt taken aback, "Yes, I do," his heated gaze redirected towards the spike haired boy, "In fact, he's spending time with the specific person I warned him not to!"

The ginger girl pouted at this statement, though her amber eyes fired in passion, "Jay, that's not nice," she turned towards his brother, "Don't listen to that faggot," she murmured softly. Jay still heard. She gripped Kai's arm and took him to the end of the table.

Much to Jay's distaste, Kai set his lunch down beside Skylor's and the two begun eating, chatting even. The freckle face noticed the awkward glances his two friends gave each other, and felt utterly ashamed. If only he had the courage to talk to her. He didn't dare to though, not in front of Kai. Jay feared he might make his brother feel odd and out of place in the new environment. He wouldn't want to mess up Kai's first day.

So he kept his head low.

Kai finished his meal before the others, and ventured off into the library, saying he wanted to see it for himself before his next class. Nya accompanied him, simply because she told Jay she longed to learn more about his new brother.

Upon his departure, Skylor turned her attention towards Jay. She scowled at him, Jay didn't know why. Assuming by her looks, she didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to hear about it.

That's what Jay hates about bullies. They're too insecure to actually talk to you and sort things out. Instead they just steal your lunch money and stick gum in your locker. Jay honestly believed Skylor was the stupidest girl in the world. She clearly had issues with him, but never confronted them. She called him wimp, but she isn't half as courageous as he is.

He just rolled his eyes and went on conversation with Lloyd.

* * *

"I'm home" he called out. Jay set his backpack down by the door and went on searching the home. There were no signs of anyone. He assumed Clouse was working late again, but he didn't know what to make of Kai and Cole's absences.

"Hello?" he projected.

Jay found himself ambling to his bedroom. He pried open the door to see Cole. He was standing at the foot of the bed with handfuls of cash, clenched in each fist. He froze in his tracks when seeing Jay enter.

Jay's eyes widened, "Cole.." His eyes traveled between the money and his brother's eyes, unable to find a focus point. Cole's eyes, too, widened when seeing his brother. He dropped the handfuls of currency and enveloped Jay in his arms. At first, Jay thought this was a hug. But then he realized how tight Cole's arms were around him. He couldn't budge.

"Cole.. where'd you get that money?" he piped out.

A dark, muscular hand gently covered Jay's mouth. Cole kept his voice low when murmuring, "You don't need to worry about that, okay?"

Jay tried to protest, but Cole's hand was over his mouth. He was beginning to worry. His brother slowly turned Jay to face him, "Jay... I've been seriously thinking about what you said. How you want to leave this place,"

A tear slipped down Jay's face.

Cole went on, "Baby, you don't need to fret over anything. I've got everything under control. But for now, don't lay a hand on that money, okay?"

Judging by the grip on his arms, Jay assumed he wouldn't be let go until he concurred. He nodded. Cole released him and shuffled he money into a plastic bag.

Jay frowned, wiped his face, and left the room. He didn't know where he was going. He decided to see if Kai was in his room, still unaware where his brother resided at the moment. He knocked on the door. Jay knew that even if Kai _was_ in the room, he wouldn't let him in willingly. So, reluctantly, he went right on in the bedroom.

He found his brother sprawled across the floor, cell phone in hand. Kai didn't look up to him, he didn't even acknowledge that someone was in his room. Jay sat down with his legs crossed, next to Kai.

"Hey, Kai,"

"Hello." came the dry response.

Jay peered in, "I see Clouse bought you a cell phone,"

"Yup."

He looked around the room, "You still haven't unpacked?" Kai's luggage was still zipped up on the bed, untouched. Jay's brother didn't look at him, but a bit of emotion still shone in his eyes, "May I be honest, here?"

"Please do,"

"There's nothing in the bag.."

"Oh." Jay didn't want to push him, so he didn't inquire further. He began to feel awkward sitting beside him, so he copied Kai and laid down with his back to the floor.

"Have you been crying, Jay?"

The question surprised him, "W-What? No.."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a terrible liar?"

"Yes, all the time actually,"

Not particularly knowing why, the two shared a brief laugh. Jay twiddled his thumbs, trying to think of something to say. But the two of them realized, they didn't need to. Bonding takes its sweet, sweet time. And silence is what empowers it.


	5. Preparations and Bluebirds

Cole's plans were arranged and the preparations were made. The day that their foster father decided to hurt Cole's brother, that was when he decided that their escape had to be planned out. It was simple: Jay was to be at his bus stop at seven, backpack full of cash and food stolen from the school's cafeteria.

(Most of the snacks weren't from the school. To keep Jay from asking questions, Cole had insisted that they all came from his school. But Jay said he refused to believe it. He suggested to Cole that a mystery suitor had generously donated them. "Perhaps one of your friends?" he had asked, "Or did you bully someone into handing over snacks again?" But Cole insisted no. Jay didn't need to know about Zane.)

Jay's bus driver had a habit of counting attendance before letting students on her bus. So Cole planned on having Jay stay for attendance, and then run for it once it was attainable. The bus driver was always half asleep; she wouldn't notice Jay's absence on the bus. He then walks on to a drug store. Cole would already be there, due to his friend (Zane) agreeing to drive him. They board an uber or a taxi and take it to Horseshoe Bay, followed by the BC Ferries ride to their final destination: Port Alberni; the city where Cole planed to restart their lives.

When Cole shared this plan to the boy he held so dear, he made sure to annunciate with passion. He talked with caution, very slowly. Cole didn't want to overrun his brother with too many details, but neither did he want to worry him with the complexions of his plot. So he spoke carefully, gently. He used the same tone of voice he uses whenever Jay has nightmares. Cole exhaled, slowly finishing his speech.

Jay scratched the bits of hair poking out from his blue beanie, "Cole..."

"Yes? Is the plan good?"

Jay bit his lip, "What about Kai? Cole, we hafta bring him with us. We can't just leave him,"

Cole's brows furrowed. He's been through so much planning, and this happens. He smacked his forehead, "Shoot.."

Jay placed a hand to his brother's shoulder, "Cole it's okay, honestly, I think you're working too hard."

He frowned, "But I must work hard. Escaping is our only option."

"It doesn't have to be any time soon, okay? I don't want you pressured, okay?"

Cole sensed his deep concern. He sighed to himself, "Sure."

Jay smiled sadly, "It's okay, Cole. Don't rush yourself, we're fine," And with that remark, he went on to a Rubix Cube.

Cole let out an aggravated groan. He punched the bed in a heated fury. He checked the cash he'd hid under the bed, seeing if there was enough for a week's worth of meals for three people. There wasn't. Cole sighed in realizing he'll have to go through the hassle of getting more the next day.

"Cole?"

Cole looked up from the cash to meet his brother's blue eyes, "Yeah?"

"What's 'African American?'"

Cole felt a frown crease his face. His eyes narrowed, "Baby, why do you ask that?"

Jay shrugged, "Well, my friend, Nya Smith, didn't believe the two of us are brothers. She called you African American. But I figured since the two of us aren't African nor American–"

Both absentmindedly looked up to the Canadian flag on the wall.

"Oh." Cole repositioned himself, looming back to Jay, "It's a term for people with dark skin. Skin like mine."

"Is it an offensive term?"

"Kind of," murmured Cole, "People use that because they think it's nicer than saying 'black person.' In reality, it's really all the same."

Jay nodded and went back on with his game.

Cole began to ponder to himself. What friend would ask such a question of Jay? Perhaps this girl he spoke of was merely an acquaintance, either that or she's only pretending to be his friend, Cole decided. It wouldn't be the first time that happened to his brother.

He set out before himself a mass of papers. He began to rewrite his plan, calculating how much money he needed to obtain for the three of them. He frowned when realizing it would take at least another week and half to get all the extra money.

If he were ever to get that extra money, he'd have to start today. Giving a sweet peck on the cheek to his brother, Cole headed out the door. He bumped into his foster father in the hallway, who grabbed him by the shirt collar, "Where're you off to?"

"Just the basketball court," Cole replied, a little irritated. He shuffled out the door and made the walk to the court.

* * *

Cole spotted the usual group playing. On Thursdays, the court was only used by Cole and his friend, Zane. But nearly every day other than that, a familiar group of teenagers would be playing basketball. All went to Cole's school, but none were his friends. Their relationships were more saddening, actually.

Cole straightened his spine when stepping foot on the court. The teenagers ceased their playing and looked to Cole, who was balling up his fists at this point.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. Cole approached his main dude of the bunch, a scrawny light skinned boy with glasses, who seemed to be trying to grow facial hair. It wasn't working out for him.

"Neuro," greeted Cole, now face to face. He stuck out his hand, "You know what you owe me,"

The nerd scratched his hair uncomfortably, "Come on, Cole... you know I haven't any money with me now. I'm in a basketball game!"

Cole narrowed his eyes. He presented his hand again, "You think you're so smart. The money, now,"

Neuro fidgeted with his pockets slightly and pulled out a wad of cash. With hesitance, he relieved himself of the money. Cole grasped the currency in his hands and turned to the others, "What're you all starin' at?"

They all looked a bit nervous. Cole approached the impassive blind referee of the game, "Jacob." he said, "You owe me too,"

"I don't know what you're speaking of," defied the boy. The raven haired teen glared at, "You know! I know you know! Don't you recall the time I repaired your guitar for you?"

"Right." he sighed. He pulled out a wad of cash that Cole greedily took. Cole jumped when something large thumped his back. He spun around, seeing a basketball had been hurled at him. He scowled at the grey-haired teen who threw it.

But the attacker was already scowling back at him, "Who said you could just take those kids' money, huh? Who made you the boss?"

Cole slowly but steadily marched over, "What's your name, kid?"

"Ash," replied the teen, running a finger through his smoky hair, "Now why don't you just leave them alone?"

"I didn't do anything!" Cole defied, "I only received what I rightfully earned. You should quit sticking your stupid pointed nose in other people's business!"

"You could at least treat the ones giving you the cash with more respect."

Without thinking, Cole shoved Ash to the ground. A large smack sounded when grey hair came in contact with the rough cement. Another boy, one who was undoubtedly previously playing basketball with Ash, came charging at Cole in defense for his friend. Cole grabbed this kid by the back of his shoulders, spun him around, and shoved him to the ground, too.

Ash got back up, snarling. He attempted a punch at Cole's jaws, but was greeted with an instantaneous hurl to the stomach. Cole could feel the stomach he rammed into. Ash dropped to his knees, longing for breath. Cole turned to the other, smacking him in the jaw, undoubtedly making the teen's mouth bleed due to braces.

Everyone, except Jason, was staring straight at Cole, none speaking a word. Cole honestly pitied Ash and the other, because they clearly didn't have friends willing to defend them. Heck, he didn't have any himself. Cole spotted something dotting the concrete court and picked it up, realizing it was Ash's wallet. He took out a good amount of dollars, leaving nothing behind but some debit cards and worthless change.

He regretted nothing as he walked back home.

* * *

Jay thought nothing of his brother's absence. He knew that he preferred playing ball games with friends rather than spending time at home. He didn't blame him. Jay occupied himself with getting more acquainted with Kai. Or, at least trying to. Little by little. Baby steps, right?

The spike-haired boy didn't say much. His answers to each of Jay's questions were concise and blunt. He was a very terse kid. Nevertheless, Jay persisted in getting him to talk. He pressed on. He wasn't giving up, he only needed some time to prepare even more preposterous questions for Kai to answer.

"So, Jay?"

The freckle face instantly raised his head, smiling, eager for conversation, "Yeah, Kai?"

The teen put down his phone, "Stop me if I'm crossing boundaries here, but what's foster care been like for you, personally?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like moving from parent to parent and stuff. I guess I just want to hear your story," Kai mumbled.

Oh. Jay sat up, scratching at his beanie a bit. He hesitated before speaking, "Sure... Moving from parent to parent? It's not as difficult as it seems, to me at least. I don't know what Cole thinks. It's kind of like summer camp, but forever and ever. You meet new people, some nicer, some bolder, some crazier than others, but I suppose it all works out in the end,"

"Yeah?" Kai smiled, turning to Jay, "Who were the best of your parents?"

"Oh," Jay blushed at this, "Well if I'm being honest here, I wasn't in foster care all my life. First, I'd been adopted by a sweet couple named Ed and Edna," he laughed a little, recollecting the crazy memories he shared with them.

"Adopted? So what happened? They didn't pass on, did they?"

Jay frowned, "No. I suppose they ran out of money. They never really told me. Next thing you know, I was in foster care. I've only had two other fosterers before Clouse. My first parent was-I believe a woman named Misako, I think. She was kind of a dork like me," he stuck out his tongue all silly-like. Jay was amazed at himself with how much he was sharing with his new brother. At first they were strangers, but he's already exchanging his personal story with him!

Kai rolled his eyes.

Jay went on, drawing focus back to the conversation, "She was a really great person. Just not the best 'parent' if you know what I mean. And my next one was..." he trailed off, not finding words. He felt his stomach drop. His hands got clammy. Suddenly, he was breathing in pants and wasn't even aware of it. A hand was placed on his shoulder, he flinched, bracing in a defensive position. Jay turned to see Kai gazing at him worriedly, "Jay, is everything okay?"

Jay bit his chapped lip, "I'd rather not speak of her, if that's alright..."

"Yeah, bro. It's alright. You don't need to push yourself."

Jay didn't know he was crying until Kai was stroking his back soothingly. His hands were so soft, so comforting. His breath danced along Jay's neck, murmuring words of great consideration. Jay just bundled up against him and held on like there's no tomorrow.

Kai didn't know what to make of this. He was rather surprised. Kai felt ashamed, he must've crossed the line in conversation. He'd only meant to learn more about his brother, and maybe learn a thing or two about foster care.

He hid his frown as he continued caressing his brother's back. Wait, brother? Was Jay truly a brother? They lived in the same house, but that's about it. Kai told himself Jay wasn't a brother, more of a companion, a friend.

With a cracking whisper, Jay muttered, "She was really scary,"

"There there, bluebird.. it's okay," he murmured.

Jay sniffled, "Bluebird?"

Kai felt the color come to his cheeks, "O-Oh I guess I just came up with the nickname. If you don't feel comfortable with it I could-" he could what?

"No, no," murmured the boy, a smile beginning to crease his face, "I like it."

Kai smiled too. He began to hum. Jay looked up, "Kai, what's that tune?"

The spike haired boy felt a blush come on, "I, uh, heard you singing it the other night. I really like it, bluebird."

"Oh.. thanks.."

The two said nothing, because they didn't need to. They just went on with their holding and soothing throughout the night. All was perfect until their foster father encountered them at the door.


	6. Bullies

Jay was so absorbed in his brother's hold on him. He was in peace. That is until, a pair of large, masculine hands jerked him backward. Instinctively, he grabbed the hands, only to discover their owner was his foster father. He let go and spun around, "Clouse..."

The man loomed over him as expanding and dark as the night sky. As scary too. His lips were drawn to a snarl, his eyes beady and dead. He kept his grip on the hood of Jay's sweater, "Boy, where's the other kid?"

Jay flinched at the question. He remained positioned on the ground, "I don't know.. Cole isn't home?"

Clouse hurled him forward now, Jay landed atop Kai, wincing slightly at the painful contact. He saw the hurt in Kai's soft, amber eyes. Jay didn't have time to comfort him when Clouse slapped him across the face, leaving a horrific red mark.

Jay's eyes pricked tears when delicately touching the blotched flesh. It stung.

" _You know where he is! Where did he run off to?_ " Clouse exclaimed with a fire in his eyes.

"Run off to?" Had Cole left for Port Alberni without him? Jay frowned slightly, "No sir. I don't know where he is."

Then followed a sequence of insults and beatings.

His hair was tugged to keep him in place as Clouse delivered blows to his back and shoulders from behind. With each pounding, Jay could've sworn a bone broke. His ears throbbed. His veins thumped at his temple sluggishly, as if mocking him. Now even his own body hated him. Who wouldn't? He was a miserable freak. He was worthless. He was nothing.

Clouse drilled another fist to his ear.

And though he was nothing, he could feel the pain.

But none the strikes and none the words penetrated into Jay's subconscious. All he could think of was Cole. Every lick and hurt only damaged Jay's body, not his feelings. They were only concerned for Cole. He must've left already, why else would he not be here? He didn't say goodbye, only gave a sweet kiss to Jay when leaving. Where was he?

... There was an unlocking at the front door.

Clouse froze with his hands above his head, about to deliver another punch. His hair was tangled, his breath delivered in heaving pants, much like Jay's. He turned his attention to the door, thinking it was Cole, and left.

He slammed the door behind him.

Jay sniffled tasting the first sting of blood. He fingered a bruise lightly, thinking of how Cole would receive a blacker one.

Kai hesitated before approaching him. The amber in his eyes had dimmed to more of a bracken shade. There were tears pricking at their ends, too. He crawled to him, "Jay?"

Jay sniffed again and wrapped himself into Kai's arms, ignoring his body's painful protests. He let his body sink into Kai's, feeling comfort almost instantly. It was odd, he didn't feel the same way when he laid close by Cole.

"Jay...?" Kai repeated, this time looking him in the eye, "Are you... Does he..." his mind seemed clouded, as if he didn't know what to say.

The auburn haired teen's face remained impassive, "Kai, you don't need to stress yourself. I'm... okay"

"No you're not"

"I know"

Kai gritted his teeth. Jay could tell he was trying not to cry. Soon enough the tears leaked down his face, "Why.. why did he do this to you? And why didn't he hurt me?"

"Because you're supposed to be his mercenary, his main priority," Jay refused to make eye contact with him any longer. If he looked closely at the ground, he could make out each individual strand of rug, "I hate to admit it, but that's why he took you in, Kai. You're Cole and I's replacement, he wanted successful children he can hold under his name, not us."

"Oh.."

* * *

Kai kept to himself the rest of the night. After assisting Jay into his bed and gazing hungrily at the imaginative dinner he wish he had, he laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He placed a hand to his begging stomach at its pain. He couldn't understand how Jay and Cole lived like this.

Oh, that's right. Cole.

Kai'd heard the beatings occur. He had held Jay in his lap while trying to block out the sounds. The poor bluebird was shaking like a leaf, Kai didn't know what to do. All he _could_ do was hold his bruised hand and envelope him in warmth.

The more Kai thought about it, the more he hated Cole. The guy hardly muttered a word to him in the week or so he's been residing here. He's controlling and terse beyond belief. Kai scowled. It was because of Cole that his bluebird was tortured in front of him. It was all Cole's fault.

He rose from the bed and stormed to the bedroom door across the hall. He pounded on its surface, "Cole?"

The door gave a sudden jerk and a hunched teen was revealed. He looked so... _weak_. _That_ was new. Cole held a washcloth to his eye. A frown was on his face, "Whaddya want this late at night, Kai?"

Kai felt his tongue freeze. Embarrassed, he looked downward and shuffled his feet, "Uh.. I was just gonna ask.."

"Yeah? What?"

"What's.. foster care like?" it was the first question Kai could muster, "F-From your experience, I mean."

Cole crossed his arms, "Literal hell."

Kai grew confused, "But Jay said–"

"He was lying. Good night," he begun to close the door but Kai stopped him, stamping his foot down against the door.

Cole's eyes met his, glaring, "What do you want?"

"Where were you tonight, Cole? Where were you when Clouse was looking for you?"

"... Just the basketball court"

"Doing what?"

"Basketball."

Kai narrowed his eyes, he was not going to have any of Cole's lies, not tonight. The elder noticed this and looked downward hesitantly, "I was picking up some money some kids owed me, okay?"

"What did the kids owe you for?"

He looked back up, "You wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Let's just say this: If you were to have a problem with someone-"

Kai narrowed his amber flecks.

The elder looked the room "A.. how do you say, relationship problem, perhaps. The person doesn't like how he's being treated,"

"Okay, go on"

"Well, I resolve that problem." he made a fist and pounded it into his other hand, "Good night, Kai. Sleep tight."

Confused, Kai froze and was left staring at the closed door. As he begun to understand, he headed back to his room. There was no doubt about it, he absolutely hated Cole. He's a bully, that's what he is, getting paid for jumping kids. It's sickening.

* * *

"Come along, now!" cheered Kai as he lead his guest on along the path. The little bluebird pouted, "For the last time.. where are we going?"

"You'll like it, that's all that matters" Kai pursued. As soon as Jay wasn't listening, he added, "At least I think you'll like it"

They walked along the lonely road, lined with small houses and litter scattered about. The townhouses where they resided weren't the prettiest. Lined up like sardines, one can see breaking, broken, and condemned houses that once had dramatic scenes play about inside them. The kids usually keep their mouths shut walking down the street. It truly was a bad place to live, but they didn't complain. There were worse housings in town.

Kai led Jay about. He figured the bluebird would perk up and say something, but he never raised his eyes from the ground once. He probably figured they were still in the neighbourhood.

"We're here" breathed Kai. At this, the freckle faced teen raised his eyes and laid their gaze about the surroundings. His eyes scanned quickly, not certainly. Almost as if he were in an imaginary place.

"Where, exactly, is _here_?" murmured the bluebird.

Without responding, Kai opened the front door of a small mansion. Music escaped the opening as the vibrant winds of a hurricane. The house seemed to shake with every shout of enthusiasm, for there was a large party about inside. The mansion was filled with kids from Jay's school, high schools, and beyond; all tossing about their arms, dongs, and those mini bottles of liquor the flight attendants hand out on airplanes.

Kai smirked a bit at Jay's feared expression, "It's a party."

Jay hesitated a bit, "I can't go in there"

"Why not?"

"Too many people"

The spike haired teen closed the door and thought a moment, "Bluebird, are you by any chance claustrophobic?"

He shook his head and pulled at his fingers, "I just don't like people that do bad things.."

"Bluebird, nobody does"

"I mean I'm not like you." he indicated the mansion, "I don't like _that_ "

"But it'll be fun!"

Jay smirked in a showy manner and said, "Hi, have you seen my brother Kai?" he raised his hand, "He's about this tall and he's completely lost his mind"

"Funny stuff" muttered Kai. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "But.. there'll be food. Lots and lots of snacks, drinks, all that good stuff"

The blue eyes widened, "Well, I suppose we could go in just for that."

"Good lad. On we go!" he didn't realize that he wrapped an arm around Jay's shoulders when leading him inside the mansion.

The people stopped only a second to look at the unfamiliar teens, then went on celebrating. People were dancing, committing their bodies to nothing but a low bass beat. Some teens were swimming in the pool out back, and no, no one brought any swim trunks.

Jay looked around and whistled. The people here behaved so differently than in any classroom. He almost didn't know what to make of it. Only after a few moments, he realized he'd already lost his companion.

"Oh shoot," he muttered. Thinking of where his brother might've run off to, he headed towards a snack table in the back. It was scattered with wrappers of candy and things Jay would rather not recall. But Kai wasn't there. He begun to panic as he looked about.

Where could Kai be?

He felt a hand place his bruised shoulder. Jolting, he knew it was Kai. Jay spun around, "Kai!"

A smile appeared on his face, "Hey, Bluebird. I wanna show you somethin'"

Kai led him down a hallway, and into a bedroom. As if the place was his, Kai sat down on somebody's bed and wrapped an arm around the pretty girl beside him.

His face grew a little heated (like the hothead he is) when he said, "Jay.. this is my girlfriend. I believe you already know her."

Jay kind of stood there awkwardly, "Hey, Skylor."

The ginger raised an eyebrow at him, "Hey, Jay."

Kai sweat dropped there in the middle of them.

Jay's expression narrowed more impassively, "So, Kai. Is.. is this the reason you brought me here?"

"Sort of." he forced a shrug. Honestly, Kai was terrified. He's never seen the Bluebird with such little enthusiasm. He seemed just so _ten_ se. Not only that, but under his arm he could _feel_ Skylor's anger. Why was she angry with him?

Jay raised a finger at the two, "So this is just a junior high relationship, right? It's not real nor intimate love, correct?"

Skylor slammed a fist into the bedding, "What do you mean, _Motormouth_? Kai is my boyfriend, and I love him! I just don't understand how he can tolerate _you_!"

Kai's eyes widened, "Geez, Sky, calm down!"

Jay put his arms up defensively, "No, Kai, it's fine. Skylor probably just has a stick up her butt."

She glared daggers through his chest, "Shut up, faggot!"

"Aw, gee, Sky. That hurt. Wait, no it didn't. Do you really think name-calling is the way to get to me?"

Kai was flabbergasted. He just sat there, eyes switching from his brother to his girlfriend, both glaring at each other with their arms crossed. Deep inside him, Kai's gut was telling him to stop them before it gets out of hand. But Kai would hate to upset either one of them.

Skylor bit her lip, "I cannot believe you!"

Jay huffed, "Me? What'd I do, huh? What'd _I_ do?"

The ginger just glared right back at him, "Everything." she grabbed her boyfriend by the arm, "C'mon, Kai. Let's go." she stood up.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on now!" Kai was saying.

"Kai's his own person, you know, Skylor! Let 'im do whatever he wants! Jesus!" Jay accumulated in a sarcastic manner.

Kai was about to thank him, but his girlfriend was looking at him with a bit of hurt in her eyes, "Kai, aren't you going to spend the night with me? That's why you came, right?"

He felt the sweat begun to run down his neck, "Well.. uh.."

Skylor's soft hazel eyes widened, "Wait, hold on. You don't mean to tell me that you'd rather be with.. _him_ than _me_ , do you?" There was pain in her voice, Kai sensed it. Yet somehow he couldn't comfort her, he could only stand there, speechless.

She bit her lip, Kai saw the tears welling in her eyes, "Fine. I see how it is," she stormed off.

"Skylor, wait!" he called out, about to run out the door after her. The look on Jay's face stopped him from doing so, "I thought I told you to stay away from her," he spoke, "You did the exact opposite of what I said!"

"Geez, Dad, lay off" Kai murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Shock lit up Jay's facial features, "No, I will not 'lay off!' Kai, I told you to stay away from Skylor, why did you-"

"Why did I date her? Maybe because I need someone I can _trust_ for a change, Jay! I thought I could trust you, that's why I brought you here in the first place! I expected for you to be surprised, sure. But I didn't expect you would run her off like she was some nobody! You really hurt her feelings, Jay, didn't you see that?"

The Bluebird stood there silently, waiting if Kai had anything left to say. The spike haired teen could to nothing but shake his head in disappointment, "You're a bully, Jay. Just like Cole. I thought you were better than that, but I guess I was lying to myself." He felt the tears begin to rise and turned away defensively, "That's why you lied to me about Foster Care, right? You just wanted to humiliate me when I find out how rough it is."

He wiped at his nose, "I guess I'll see you back at the house," and then he went off after his girlfriend, leaving Jay alone.


	7. Tolerated

A teen closed his door remorsefully and slumped over his bed, where his brother was sitting over in a slouched position, writing something on notebook paper.

"Hey Cole," the same teen pressed, looking to the dark haired boy for response.

"Hey Jay," Cole said, then went on scribbling away.

Jay pouted, He longed for just a small talk so he can forget everything that happened at the party. He tried for something to say that'll get his brother in conversation with him. He rolled over on the bed to face him, "So, you'll never guess where I've been."

"No?" questioned Cole, not taking his eyes off his writing. The auburn haired teen opposite him sat up, "Nope. Do you wanna take a crack at it, or let me tell you?"

"Yes."

"Okaaay theeen. You're not going to believe me but I was at a party," under his breath he muttered, "sort of!"

"Fascinating."

"Yeah! It was pretty out of the ordinary for my likes. Most of the people there were most likely students from your school, Cole. Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Alright then," an awkward silence followed. Jay tried to fill this void with, "Heh! You know me! I'm just a dunce for public teenager things."

"Uh huh."

Jay frowned, "You know you could at least _pretend_ you're listening to me! Maybe I have something important to say."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Trying at his patience, Jay fired out, "Kai hates me now!"

"Yeah."

"Gaaaaah..." Jay threw himself over the bed dramatically, letting his arms crash over his face. He raised them of his eyes to see if Cole caught any of it, but he was continuously scribbling away on that piece of paper.

Jay snatched it away, clutching it to his chest.

Now, Cole finally looked at him. But not in the way Jay had hoped. The elder was staring angrily at him, rudely, "Give me that back!"

Pretending not to care (mimicking Cole's actions), Jay pried the paper from his chest and gazed at the writing, "The heck _is_ this anyway?"

"Dammit, Jay!" the raven haired boy spewed out. He snatched back the notebook paper and proceeded to knock a punch to Jay's jaw.

Stunned, the freckle face touched a hand to his mouth, where the skin was hurting at his touch. It was a _throbbing_ pain, his cheek was just pulsing in hurt. The tears began to prick Jay's eyes, but they never fell. He was too shocked to cry. Why did Cole hurt him? Does he not like him anymore? What could he have done to not upset him?

Slowly, mockingly slowly, did the anger cease from Cole's expressions. His dark eyes widened, realizing what he's done. As if in a trance, he set the notes aside and gazed only at his brother. He hesitantly placed a hand on Jay's shoulder, and smiled when it wasn't shrugged off. Cole peered into his brother's face, "I didn't mean to, Baby. I don't know what came over me,"

Jay hiccuped, "I-I know.. I'm sorry, too,"

"For what?"

"Provoking you."

"Don't worry about it. This time, the blame's all on me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now.. did you say that Kai hates you now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Impossible."

"Whaddya mean, Cole?" Jay murmured.

"There's no way he hates you! You're a considerate, stupid little dork that everyone can't help but love."

Jay smiled in embarrassment, "I wish that were true,"

"Me too," Cole murmured. He changed his position, "What'd you do?"

"I was rude to his girl. And rude to him about her."

"Are you jealous?"

"Absolutely not. I just don't want her to hurt him. He can't see that."

"Yeah.." Cole ruffled Jay's hair, "I guess it'll just take some time for Kai to open up."

"I hope you're right," the freckle face murmured, now crawling under the bed's covers. He peered back to his brother, "Cole, you're not sleeping tonight are you?"

Cole's face had the answer, so all he did was shrug and went on working. Jay begun to feel it unnecessary to sing his song tonight. Cole wouldn't be sleeping and Kai probably hated it more than he did Jay. So the bluebird just pulled the pillow over his head and tried to find sleep, listening to nothing but the scribbling of Cole's pencil.

* * *

Half asleep and eyes listless, Jay slumped his painfully heavy backpack off his shoulder and into his locker. He rubbed his shoulder at the pain from an old bruise. Jay gazed at his figure in the mirror he had attached, looking for something worthwhile. He didn't find anything. Jay just pulled out the books necessary for his next class and went on with his day.

Nya had to start taking notes for him because his focus was so lost. Luckily no teachers called on him within the entire duration of the day. They usually don't, considering he sits in the back of each class.

Halfway through science testing, there was a ten minute break in which Jay fell asleep. Luckily, all teachers were currently in the staff room. There was an administrator, but she was out patrolling the hallway. Lloyd shook Jay's shoulder roughly, "Dude get up! You're in school!"

Nya just laughed.

With a jolt Jay sat straight up, "Uh, C!"

Lloyd gazed at him peculiarly, "We're having our testing break, Jay."

"I knew that."

Nya was snorting at this point. Lloyd was beginning to crack a grin, too, "Were you up late partying last night or what?"

Jay smiled and rubbed his eyes, "Yes, actually. Hey.. I have an energy drink in my locker, will you fetch it for me? Pretty please? You remember the combination right?"

"Yeah I think so," Lloyd muttered, "Sure thing, Jay. Anything to keep you from drooling all over the desk like a baby!"

"I wasn't drooling!" Jay defied. He wiped at his mouth defensively, "At least, I don't think so. Was I? Okay, _if_ it _was_ drool, which it wasn't, it was my brain leaking because of this freaking test."

Nya begun fanning her eyes, "Holy crap I need some female friends." She let out another snort, which Lloyd and Jay couldn't help but smirk at.

"I'm sorry I have to go get some water before I faint," Nya cried. She dashed out of the classroom, followed by the bashful Lloyd, who was going to retrieve the drink for Jay. Meanwhile, the Bluebird crossed his arms over his desk and laid his head on them. He was pretty much giving up on staying awake at this point.

That was until his least liked classmate was peering over at him with her arms crossed over her chest. Jay raised his eyes to see Skylor making quick glances at him, then focusing back on her stupid clique.

The freckle face raised his head, "Skylor, you realize I don't care what you're saying, right?"

She glared at him, "Why would I ever talk about _you_ faggot?"

"If that's the only name you can call me you need to extend your vocabulary,"

Skylor clenched her jaw, "Are you calling me an idiot?"

"Directly, or indirectly?" he smirked. Someone sitting across from Jay muttered an "ooooh!" and slapped Jay's hand. It wasn't until this moment that he noticed the entire classroom had their attention on Skylor and him. Judging by Skylor's expression, she didn't realize it until now, too.

"What's your problem, Jay? Now the entire class is looking at us! Everyone besides your only friends, anyway,"

A fire, or more like an electric bolt, ignited inside Jay, " _Hey_! Don't bring them into this! This has nothing to do with Lloyd nor Nya," he paused, "Nor Kai."

Skylor pursed her lips so tightly they'd become two thin white lines, "You realize he doesn't like you, right? And he never did."

Someone muttered, "What, are you gay or something?" The students thought Jay didn't hear and giggled. He heard, but he didn't care.

"Correction," Jay stated, "He does like me! Or else, he did before you came along."

"Why am I always the villain, Jay? I've never done anything!"

"How much of what you say do you actually believe?"

Jay got up to leave. Skylor stood too, "What, running off to Daddy?"

The classroom got heated again. This was the Bluebird's signal for _Get Out of Here Now._

Jay cleared his throat ever so slightly, and rose up from his seat, "Goodbye, Skylor. I hope your day is as pleasant as you are to me,"

"Jay, why the hell are you running away? Scared?"

He raised his posture defensively, "I'm sorry, but I don't engage in mental combat with the unarmed,"

"HOLY CRAP!" Someone shouted.

Jay winked at that person, "Shakespeare said that. I think. Or Ghandi or something."

Skylor glared at the student and then back to Jay, "You realize everyone just _tolerates_ you, right?"

Without any reasoning or explanation, something sunk in Jay's stomach. He begun to feel light-headed, which was a surprise because the comment was minuscule to other things he's been exposed to.

But somehow, the line reminded him of Cole, who did love him, who loved him with all his heart. He remembered Kai, too, who most likely did just tolerate him and carry no mutual affection towards him whatsoever. Then there's his friends, Lloyd and Nya. What about them? Did they care for him, or just seek protection in a small clique? Jay knew for sure Clouse didn't even tolerate him, he wanted him blown off the earth's surface.

But.. what about Ed and Edna? They were his first parents, the sweet Canadian couple that took him in out of the kindness of their hearts. They offered him gifts and candies of appeasement, and treated him as a young prince. For so long they continued in this practice. Then they got rid of him. They didn't like him either, Jay discovered.

Not even Jay's biological father, the superstar Cliff Gordon, cared for him in the least. Jay recalled bits of the mansion, glimpses of begging his father to get up from his work desk and play Fritz Donnagan games with him. There were times Cliff showed the young child attention, but that was when his rich cocktail party friends were over. Eventually, Jay became enough of a burden that his father left him for the world to keep. Jay never knew his mother.

It's true, he was just tolerated.

Without a word, Jay walked through the swarm of classmates, each stepping out of his way. He waltzed on to the door, he couldn't stand the situation any longer.

"That's it? What are you, chicken?" A girl from Skylor's clique defied. Jay could do nothing but shrug half heartedly.

"Oh, no you don't!" someone jeered, he grabbed onto Jay's shoulders and tossed him back to the center of the room. His shins smacked into a chair, causing him to topple over, right in front of Skylor. The crowd hollered and clapped their hands, hungry for more.

Jay scrambled up to his feet, "No.." he murmured, "Everyone-Sk-Skylor, I'm not going to fight you,"

She smiled, "What a wimp!" Not hoping to disappoint her loyal subjects, Princess Brat gave Jay a shove to the shoulders. It didn't hurt, but it was enough force to push him backwards. And backwards he went, back towards the door.

The same student who stopped Jay before stopped him yet again, this time with enough force that made him slide across the floor, skinning his shoulders and back. Someone else grabbed onto his forearm, dragging Jay back to the ginger demon. He pulled his arm back, but someone else grabbed it again.

Now the entire class was shuffling him to his defeat, shoving him around like a rag doll. Jay was having issues breathing, he needed to get out of this death trap.

The door opened, all attention turned to it, hoping to the moon and back it wasn't an administrator. But no, from the glimpses Jay could see from behind his tormentors, it was Nya and Lloyd, back with his energy drink.

Nya's jaw dropped to the floor, "What the hell happened in here?"

Lloyd's hand made dents in the can, "Jay?"

Jay's smile reappeared at last, even though his entire body was in chains from the other classmates, "Hey, guys. Nice of you to stop by."

One by one, the students lost their stamina (and frankly their entertainment) and released Jay. He simply assisted himself to his seat, as did the others, all feeling some strange mixture of embarrassment, shame, and pride.

An administrator bursted through the door, "I've heard complaints from other classrooms! Why is everyone so loud in here?"

Skylor raised her hand high above her head, "Ma'am? I can explain everything."

She took her into the hall, but momentarily reappeared, "Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya Jones, _detention_!"

* * *

... _I will not bully my classmates. I will not bully my classmates. I will not bully my classmates. I will not bully my classmates. I will not bully my classmates. I will not bully my classmates. I will not bully my classmates. I will not bully my classmates._

Jay set down his pencil, ten pages completed. He glanced over to Lloyd and Nya, who only had to write five pages worth of the same demerit. Both of his friends were already looking to him worriedly.

In a small voice, Nya spoke, "So, are you going to tell us what happened?"

Jay shook his head, "No."

He went on to write an eleventh page; he was only assigned eight.


	8. Holding Hands

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the hallway, followed by the unsteady meter of trampling feet. Cole, for once, glanced up from his notebook to see his brother run into their bedroom and slam down his backpack on the stained carpet flooring. He was crying. Jay sunk down onto his knees so pitifully that had their foster father (a devil to both boys) been in the room, he would've helped the young lad up.

Cole immediately leapt to his feet to help Jay up, but his brother wouldn't move. He just sat there, more choking and sobbing now, muttering muffled words. Cole sat down beside him, gingerly placing hands over Jay's arms, "B-Baby? What's the matter?! What happened?! Who hurt you, did someone hurt you?"

Jay punched their trash bin, " _That-That stupid Skylor! Stupid school! Th-They all ha-a-ate me now, Cole! Every last one of 'em. They all hate me.. Kai hates me..Everyone hates me. Oh, Kai hates me-Oh, God I need to die tonight, I need to die!_ "

Cole could never parallel another fear to this, "I don't hate you."

Jay spun around and glared him in the eyes, "Oh, no that's right! You don't hate me, you just _tolerate me, doncha? You don't love me, you never did! Who could ever love this miserable, ungrateful wretch?!"_ he pounded fists on the floor, animal-like.

Cole grabbed Jay's fists and touched them to his chest. His voice was gravely and low, " _Stop_! Stop saying these curses. C'mon, Jay. This isn't you!"

" _How would you know_?"

"Because I know enough about you,"

" _Yeah, like what?!_ "

"Do you honestly not trust me?"

" _I trust no one and you know nothing about me!"_

" _I know you have a crush on my bud, Zane!"_

" _How the hell did you know that?!_ "

"I'm not like those jerks at school, Jay. I took the time to know you because I think of you as my brother. Don't let those comments get you down."

"Easier said than done," Jay was beginning to calm down now, Cole could tell. He helped his little brother wipe away the tears staining his beauty, "I know," he spoke, "But we'll leave for Port Alberni tonight. It'll all be over. I promise."

They both heard their doors creak, "Hey are you guys okay?"

On seeing Kai's face, Jay burst into another set of tears and pounded the ground. Cole spun around and glared at the small spike haired boy. He got up from his slumped position and wandered menacingly toward the teen he most despised. Grabbing him by the arm, Cole pulled him into Kai's room and proceeded to shove him down on the bed.

"Well!" he said, "What happened?"

"What? What happened where? When? How-what-when... What? What're you talking about?" Kai was completely and utterly perplexed.

Cole let out a noise of irritation, "Why's Jay so upset? Something happened at your school today, it must've. He cried when he saw your face, what happened, Kai?"

Kai scratched the back of his head, "Look, I don't know, bro! All I know is he and his friends got detention in the middle of the science exam. For bullying, I think"

"That doesn't sound plausible in the least."

"I know."

Cole's brows furrowed, "He mentioned something about a girl. Sky.. Sky-something,"

"Skylor?"

"You know a girl named Skylor?"

"Yeah, you gotta problem with her?"

"Can you _try to be serious?!_ Maybe you don't understand the importance of the situation: _Jay wants to die now and no one on the planet seems to know why_! No one but me seems to care, either,"

"Don't we all feel that way?"

"Amen. But that's not the point." Cole defied, "Tell me what you know, I know you're hiding something."

"Why should I?" Kai defended.

Cole threw his arms up in the air, "Oh gee! I don't know! Maybe because your little brother, whose done nothing but support and care for you, is having a mental breakdown in the next room!" After a pause he added, " _And he still wants you to escape with us._ "

"W-Whaddya mean esc-"

"I've been intently planning an escape route for Jay and I. That's why I kept bullying those kids into turning up money for me. Jay wanted you to come with us, and he still does."

Kai sat blankly, unsure of what to do next. Instead, the raven haired teen dropped down to eye level with him, "You put him through hell and he's still loyal to you."

"Why?" was all Kai could mutter.

"Because he's Jay. Once he makes a bond with someone he dares to never break it. He's a good kid. That's why I'm so worried about what happened at his school today..."

Kai's voice lowered, "I'll tell you." At the moment, the only thing running through his mind was his love for the little bluebird, not his love for Skylor or anything she could offer him. _Bros before does_ , he thought.

Cole sat down now.

"Skylor provoked him into a fight and went on to publicly shame him in front of the entire classroom. Then, as you'd expect, everyone else started tossing him around too. Literally, though, I mean physically throwing him to and fro. I guess she turned the whole class on him."

"And you watched this happen?"

"No, I was in another class. I heard the story from Skylor. It's all the school talks about now,"

"How is it you know so much about this girl?"

Kai didn't have the shame to hang his head, instead he looked his brother right in the eyes, "She's my girlfriend. Or, she _was_ my girlfriend. I made a poor choice, I know. I've learned my lesson, believe me."

"How _can_ I believe you?" Cole's pupils were in slits now, his hands clenched.

Kai took a deep breath, "Friendship was never a path just anyone could take, I realize that now. I thought to have friends it just meant to be surrounded by people that like you, people that care. I didn't know that you had to give back, that you had to support them in thanks. I didn't know that when I met Jay, he's taught me better. I've messed up, I want to give back to Jay now. Will you..." his voice faltered, "Will you let me go to Port Alberni with you?"

Cole's smile was all Kai needed to see to get his answer.

* * *

"Can't I say bye to my _other_ friends? Lloyd Garmadon and Nya Jones?" pleaded the freckle-faced teen, holding hands with Cole.

The elder shook his head, "They live on the other side of town. And you can't wait to say bye at school tomorrow, because we'll be gone by then."

"I understaaaand," grumbled Jay.

Cole smiled a little, "Whaaaat? I thought you'd be thrilled to say bye to Zane!"

"I-I am," the Bluebird mumbled. Cole smiled at him and begun swinging their hands back and forth, "Are you sure? Because if you're not comfortable with this-"

"Cole, honestly. Stop acting like I'm a child, I hate it."

"...Alright. I won't"

"Good."

"Heyyyyy," Cole eased, "Are you okay, though? Over what happened earlier?"

Jay was silent for a while, "I want to die."

"Oh..."

Simultaneously, the teenagers looked up to see a boy Cole's age dressed in gym clothes, tossing basketballs through a hoop. Zane Julien heard their footsteps approaching and ran over to greet them, a large smile on his face.

"Hey Cole!" he cheered, "Are you here to play basketball? I've been practicing, and I've concluded that I will definitely kick your ass in this match!"

Cole rubbed the back of his neck, still a moved by his little brother's latest remark, "No, sorry. I can't play today. Or any other day for that matter."

Zane stared peculiarly.

"I'm leaving. My whole family is," Cole said. It wasn't a lie. He didn't consider his foster father part of the family.

Zane frowned, "You're moving?"

"Sort of. Listen, it's complicated. I'll tell you that much."

The teen put the basketball down and laid his arms on Cole's, "Dude, you're my best friend, you can trust me!"

Cole touched his hands over the other's slender arms, smiling. He didn't say much for a while. He knew this was the last time he'd ever lay eyes on the one person other than Jay he fully trusted. Zane was such a good friend to him over the past couple months; every time Cole would come to his house after a rough day with Clouse, Zane would be there ready to talk. He's really going to miss him.

He felt the warmth of Zane's touch, the smoothness of his hands. Cole smiled, "I do trust you. That's why I'm telling you that you'll see no more of us."

The white haired teen had apparently forgotten there was another person present. Zane absentmindedly took his hands off Cole and turned to Jay, "Uh.." he started, "Jason, right?"

"Just Jay."

"How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good."

Cole immediately understood the two needed some warming up to do and tried to come up with an excuse to leave the two alone, "Oh! I just remembered! I... _I left a cake in the oven_!" And with that flawless excuse made, Cole ran down the street at the speed of light.

Jay was ultimately confused, "Cake?"

The elder beside him laughed a little, "Don't you understand? Your brother made an excuse to leave."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Either I have something on my face or he wanted us to have a moment together." Zane's cheeks faded into a light pink shade, not as intense as the dark red on Jay's face.

The freckle face murmured, "W-Well you don't have anything on your face..."

Jay checked, just to make sure. He turned crimson and began to feel his hands growing clammy. A nervous laugh escaped his quivering lips, "Hahaha! I wonder why he did that! He's so weird!"

Zane shook his head and wrinkled his nose, "Nah, Cole's not weird. He's very logical. Even if his actions don't make sense, it's almost as if everything he does has a symbolic meaning behind it. Am I making sense?"

"Yes.. y-you're making perfect sense. I-I know how how Cole is; we share a room."

"Yeah?" Zane seemed interested.

 _Interested_! Jay thought, _He's listening to me.. Not because he's being forced to but because he_ wants _to listen to me._

"Yes, Cole and I have been sharing a room since we met.. we're foster siblings."

Zane bit his lip a little, "Yes, he's told me such. Cole says you're a really good kid."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Zane pulled out a cell phone from his pocket, "If I'm not sounding like a total idiot here, can I have your number?"

Something exploded inside of Jay, " _Shut up_!"

The same shade of bewilderment reappeared on Zane's face. The blush stood out because of how pale he was, Jay noticed. Zane's hand with the phone fidgeted a bit, "Does that mean yes or no?"

"S-Sorry. Yeah, that means yes." he typed in his number into Zane's phone, trying not to explode. He was touching his phone..So close to his hand, too!

"Great!" Zane smiled. Before he could say something else, the cell phone buzzed, and then emitted a catchy jazz tune. Both boys rolled their eyes when seeing the caller ID.

Zane pressed the phone to his ear, "Hello Cole." ... "Yeah, he's still here," ... "Uh-huh," ... "Oh, really?" ... "Shame.. Okay. Bye, Cole,"

"What is it?" Jay questioned. Zane's frown was crystal clear, but Jay couldn't understand why he was sad.

"He wants you home now," said Zane remorsefully.

"Oh.." Jay's shoulders slumped, "I guess it's best I go then,"

"I suppose so,"

Jay turned around and begun walking away. Then he was stopped by the masculine teen, "Wait!" Zane said, "I'll call you later. That's okay, right?"

Jay smiled, "Sure as the sky is blue!"

* * *

Cole surveyed the room one last time, letting a small sigh escape him. His brothers were assembling what little clothes they could fit inside their (now) shared suitcase. They were all suddenly glad that there were no contents in Kai's suitcase when he arrived.

"I'm going to miss this place greatly," Cole muttered. Jay and Kai stared at him.

He raised his arms up defensively, "Not this place! I mean the room! Jay, I'm going to miss our room!"

The younger lad slipped his beanie over his auburn hair, "Yeah, me too. We've had some good things happen in here."

Kai seemed intrigued. He wiggled his eyebrows, "Hm. What kind of things happened in here, eh?"

Cole blushed, "Not _those_ kinds of things, you pervert!"

"I wasn't even thinking of anything dirty! You're the pervert here, Cole!"

"Shut up Kai!"

"Okay!"

Jay just laughed in a small voice, but no jokes or no harsh remarks escaped his mouth. Cole felt a pang of sadness touch his heart, watching the boy in the beanie. After what happened earlier, Jay was far too distant and unlike himself.

Cole, of course, understood his brother needed time to recover. He just didn't want to wait for it to happen. He'd hoped that spending time with Zane, Jay's crush, would improve his state. Cole honestly didn't know if it had worked or not, Jay'd just returned home with a deep blush on his cheeks and without a word. Cole didn't want to ask him about it, in case the encounter had been bad.

Cole shook his head, he won't think of it. Not now.

"Are we ready now?" the raven haired boy questioned. He was answered when the other two nodded.

Their plan was far too simple, but it seemed flawless enough. They'll board a bus and take it to Horseshoe Bay, followed by the BC Ferries ride to their final destination: Port Alberni. Their foster father, Clouse, will be working through the entire night. Nothing could go wrong, it was too simple to mess up.

"Alright." Cole said, suddenly shocked at how high his voice was. The others didn't seem to notice. Was he afraid, perhaps?

Kai grabbed the suitcase. Cole grabbed their grocery bag, filled with foods mostly donated from the kids he bullied and Zane. Jay suddenly pouted "Hey! I haven't anything to hold!"

Cole smiled sincerely, "You can hold my free hand,"

And he meant what he said. He meant it wholeheartedly, in fact, in a sort of longing way. Cole looked to his younger brother, with his big brown eyes wide and waiting for response.

Jay was irritated. But he held onto Cole's hand like his life depended on it. Kai, too, used his free hand to grab onto Jay's. The three were inseparable.

Walking out of that door, that sinister, sinister door, Cole expected it would be difficult to walk through. He thought some invisible force would prevent him from leaving, and send him back into hell. But somehow, stepping out of the abyss was the easiest thing Cole had ever accomplished. Maybe it was because Jay was holding hands with him.

He lead his brothers away from their dungeon. Feeling safe, knowing their captor remained far away. For now, at least.

* * *

Kai jumped onto the hotel bed, arms spread apart. He wore a smile bigger than the world, "We're home!" he cheered.

"C'mon, Kai. We just got into the place, don't ruin the bed yet," Cole signed. But he was smiling too. He looked to Jay, who was unpacking their clothes and fastening them to the hotel hangers.

"Jay?" he muttered.

The boy in the beanie didn't hear him, and pursued in his repetitive practice. Cole, feeling helpless, turned to Kai with a sad look on his face. The spike haired teen winked at Cole, clearly thinking up a brainstorm.

Kai ran his fingers through his hair, "Hey Bluebird?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could sing me that song?"

Jay's hands fumbled with the hanger and dropped it, "Song? What song?" he turned to face Kai.

He smiled to the freckle face, "You know what song! You sing it at night sometimes. Cole knows it, too."

Cole punched Kai in the arm, "Don't embarrass him!"

The blue in Jay's eyes softened a shade, as if some great weight had been lifted off his chest, "You guys heard the song?"

Cole rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Well.. maybe."

Kai nodded, "I think that's why this ol' dirt clod couldn't sleep in a room by himself."

"Don't embarrass _me_ , either!"

Jay smiled a little, "Cole, is he right?"

"What?"

"Is Kai right? That you shared a room with me to hear the song?"

"A-A little bit. I would pretend to be asleep to hear your voice," Cole felt his face heat up, "I sound so gay"

"DON'T BE HATIN' ON HOMOS!" Kai shouted.

Someone in the room next door shouted at them, " _Quiet in there_!"

All three boys erupted into a fit of laughter. Jay jumped onto the bed with them, increasing the joy being shared about.

Finally calming down a little, Cole smiled and said, "Well, can you tell us about the song? What language is it in?"

Jay smiled in embarrassment, "It's actually in English... I was worried you might hear it one night, so I slur all the words together so it's too hard to understand."

"Aw, why would you worry about something like that?"

"Yeah," Kai joined in, "You have a nice singing voice,"

Jay just kinda shrugged, an embarrassed smile still on his face. His expression changed slowly, to a more serious face, "The, uh, the song's from a play my Pa was in when he was younger. I remember him singing it around the house a lot."

"Your birth father?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." Kai pressed, "Will you sing it for us? It calms me."

Jay seemed almost astonished by the request. He didn't know why, but he obliged, "I don't remember how it starts."

"That's alright," Cole said.

Jay blew out a strand of air, "Hello young lovers, whoever you are,

I hope your troubles are few.

All my good wishes go with you tonight,

I've been in love like you.

Be brave, young lovers, and follow your star,

Be brave and faithful and true,

Cling very close to each other tonight-

I've been in love like you.

I know how it feels to have wings on your heels,

And to fly down the street in a trance.

You fly down a street on the chance that you meet,

And you meet-not really by chance.

Don't cry young lovers, whatever you do,

Don't cry because I'm alone;

All of my memories are happy tonight,

I've had a love of my own,

I've had a love of my own, like yours-

I've had a love of my own."

Holding the last note was always a stretch for Jay, but today it was unbelievably simple. Turning to his brothers, seeing the look in their eyes, he knew he was safe. Jay pressed his head to Cole's shoulder and inhaled his scent.

He did have a love of his own, the love for Jay's brothers was far greater than any other love than he could think of. The love for video games, the love for his friends, the love for food, the love of being safe from Clouse, even the love for _Zane_ were all small when placed next to his ever-expanding platonic longing.

 _Don't cry, young lovers_ , he thought. _Don't cry, Jay. Your brothers will always be there for you_.

* * *

 **Hello ladies and gents! This sums up my story. That's right, this is the last chapter. I'd like to thank you for your continued support and suggestions through the duration of creating this story. I really appreciate it. How did it turn out? I added some unexpected things, I admit. Sorry for that. All the editing is done, too. Sorry for the wait.**

 **MLA for the song used:**

Hammerstein, Oscar II. Rodgers, Richard. Landon, Margaret. Lawrence, Gertrude. "Hello, Young Lovers." _The King and I_. 1951


End file.
